


无题

by Turukano



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turukano/pseuds/Turukano





	无题

“你确定要现在立刻就做吗，米罗？”

被卸下前端裙甲的时候，加隆依旧有些不可置信地扶了扶眉心。他似乎有些低估恋人这个年纪该有的性欲，又或者说，身为天蝎座的对方有着更为热烈的占有欲。被掀起的修行服衣摆让凉风贯入，而仗着四周没人而愈发大胆的小蝎子直接将他的内裤剥落，火热的唇迅速覆上那沉睡之所。

“这是欢迎仪式，加隆，庆祝你完成了一周的任务。”

话中隐隐的不满反而显得有些可爱，加隆愣了一下，却又随即笑出了声。宽大的手掌压上米罗毛茸茸的头顶，良好的触感与那带来情热的啄吻让他下腹发紧，轻而易举得半抬起头，勃在空气之中抵上了对方的唇缝。

“你知道我不能借着黄金三角半夜偷跑回来陪你的吧，米罗？”

“你什么时候这么循规遵矩过了？”

像是报复那般，紫发青年迅速张开双唇，将还在苏醒的性器逐步纳入口中，湿热舌尖在那尚存软意的经脉上来回蹭动，手掌托住双子座沉甸甸的阴囊，把玩掂量的同时又不安分地探出另一只手，钻入没有卸下的后片裙甲，在那结实臀尖上狠狠捏一把。

突如其来的疼痛伴随下腹彻底灼烧的情欲让加隆有些呼吸加重，他的手指从对方的发顶滑去脸庞，在那因为吞含着自己而鼓涨的脸颊上亲昵磨蹭。这般宠爱的行为让米罗受用得半眯起眼睛，无意识地微微抬高脑袋，让加隆的指尖能蹭去下巴。

“要是再偷跑回来，撒加那家伙答应的3天假期可就泡汤了，你说我是不是该为了我们之后的日子认真一把？”

“哼，嘴贫。”

年少的天蝎座当然说不过加隆，或者说他开始打从心底赞同双子座这为了他们之后约会所做的考虑。突然变好的心情让他的舔舐都更细致起来，那游走在沟壑的湿软正逐步夺取加隆的从容，粗重的喘息稍稍满足了米罗一如既往的自信与自尊，连脑袋摆动的幅度都变得更加情色。

那玩腻了囊球的手同样划向了加隆的身后，各自扒住两瓣臀肉，由着十指陷入肉内。然后顽皮的男人扬眉瞥了恋人一眼，在加隆心下一惊还来不及绷紧下腹的那一瞬间，猛地将脑袋深埋入他的腿间，深入的性器抵上紧致喉口，那生理性的痉挛让加隆舒服得低吼出声，尽数泄在了他的口中。

“米罗……没事吧？”

反应过来的双子座迅速捧着恋人的脑袋让性器撤出，那莽撞的行为稍有不慎就能伤到脆弱的喉咙，他甚至来不及回味高潮的余韵和那窄致带来的灭顶快感，有些慌乱地想要查看米罗的情况。然而始作俑者却高昂起脑袋直直望向蓝发的男人，唇边的笑意满是不怀好意。

“真浓啊加隆，这一周积蓄了这么多？”

天蝎座用着极度缓慢的动作吞咽下口中精液，放肆地向加隆展示这品尝的过程，那灵活的舌尖舔去唇边沾染的白浊，又回味着扫动了下唇。这无尽的刻意落入加隆眼中简直是致命的撩拨，双子座迅速沉下了眼眸，璀璨的金色三角从米罗的身后展开，然后加隆一把拽起了人，抬脚踏入了异次元。

他又硬了。


End file.
